


The Call of a Dragonlord

by Dorkathus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragonspeak, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkathus/pseuds/Dorkathus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The low rumblings that normally precede a roar tingle through Kilgharrah’s mind before the Dragonlord’s words reach him, drawing him from his reverie to listen. It is the voice of a man, of the young warlock known as Merlin.</p>
<p>A Dragonlord's summons, through the eyes of a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of a Dragonlord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



> A little ficlet present for Jelazakazone, who also gave it a beta for me :) Kilgharrah is very enjoyable to write.

The low rumblings that normally precede a roar tingle through Kilgharrah’s mind before the Dragonlord’s words reach him, drawing him from his reverie to listen. It is the voice of a man, of the young warlock known as Merlin, but in the language of his kin and with their growled tones woven through it. The voice summons him to the field they so often meet in now, and Kilgharrah has bounded into the air before he can think to do otherwise.

It is a kind of magic, this voice. No matter how powerful the Great Dragon might be, he is powerless before the call of a Dragonlord. He can feel Merlin’s request thrumming along his body, from nose to tail, from wingtip to wingtip. It ripples through him in waves, a not unpleasant sensation; a most quiet compulsion. Gliding closer to where the warlock awaits him, he contemplates turning just slightly off course, testing the magic. It reacts immediately as it always does, tightening inside him, ready to force his body should it need to. Kilgharrah only chuckles and relaxes, matching his will to Merlin’s, the feeling like swimming with the current. As he swoops down to land a comfortable distance from his friend, he tilts his head to regard him thoughtfully.

Merlin grins at him, oblivious to it all.


End file.
